Apple Bud
Apple Bud is the pegasus daughter of Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh. She is the love interest of Hullabaloo and the best friend of Havoc. History Apple Bud is the only daughter of Big Macintosh and Rainbow Dash, but is the second daughter of Rainbow Dash. At a young age, Apple Bud met Havoc and Hullabaloo who were babysat by Rainbow Dash. The three grew up together with Apple Bud having a crush on her friend Hullabaloo. Upon their coronation and reveal to Equestria, Apple Bud stood up their with her two long time friends as they became Prince and Princess. Apple Bud also grew up under the influence of her old sister, Soaring Lightening, who showed her how to buck apple tress, fly, and talk. Appearance Apple Bud's appearance is a mix from the design of her two parents, Big Macintosh and Rainbow Dash. Personality Apple Bud can sometimes be brash, but means well. She loves to farm, with her father making her a yoke one day. Apple Bud is a very close to her father, as he treats her almost like a stallion sometimes. She also has her moments of stupidity. Despite her brashness Apple Bud is feriously loyal like her mother, even refusing to believe Havoc Abilities Apple Bud is strong and is able to buck apple trees fairly easy. Her flying abilities are fairly strong, but no where close to her mother's or older sister's, though she is fairly fast. While flying Apple Bud has a speed trail which represents her mane and tail colors with a lasso sorounding it. As her cutie mark shows, Apple Bud is very good with lassos. Another talent of Apple Bud's is her math skills, not known to many ponies. She can do math on the spot but usually doesn't share this. Family Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash is Apple's mother. Big Macintosh Big Mac is Apple's father. Soaring Lightning Soaring Lightning is Apple Bud's older half-sister. Despite being half-sisters, the two consider each other as sisters. Though their bond wasn't always strong when they were younger, Soaring and Apple have grown on each other. Apple looks up to Soaring, and in the future wears a necklace with her sister's cutie mark.. Relationships 'Hullabaloo' Apple Bud and Hullabaloo both have a mutual attraction to each other. Hullabaloo's sister, Havoc, loves to put them in awkward situations. 'Princess Havoc Sunlight ' Apple Bud refers to her more as "Havoc", with Havoc being one of her best friends. She knows that Apple Bud has a crush on Hullabaloo and tries to get them together. The two are sometimes irreceptable. Apple trusts Havoc a lot and knows she can tell her anything. Xethon Skull Xethon and Apple Bud have a very normal relationship as they are both a bit hard core. Xethon some times help Apple Bud with chores. Dan Smith Upon his arrival to Ponyville, Apple Bud found Dan very attractive. She was smittened by his attitude but still loves Hullabaloo. Princess Crescent Crescent is acutally quite envious towards Apple Bud, as up until Apple Bud befriended Havoc, Crescent and Havoc were rather close. Zoey Sparks Apple Bud thinks highly of Zoey since she is a ruler. Jewel Demon Jewel Demon is shown to despies Apple Bud as she is friends with The Elements of Love. Moonlit Flash Moonlit Flash is shown to despise Apple Bud. Gemini Sparkle Since their moms were good friends, Gemini and Apple Bud are fairly good friends. Dusky Blue Dusky is a friend of Apple Bud's who she only sees on rare occasions. Lucky WIP Harmonic Sparkle Apple Bud harbors a deep respect for Harmonic as she is very powerful and serious. Prince Aristocrat Apple Bud despises Aristocrat because of his cocky attitude and treatment to Hullabaloo. Ire Ire has always loathed Apple Bud, constantly putting her down. In elementary school, Ire would make fun of Apple Bud for not getting answers wrong. In Middle School, Apple Bud was friends with Havoc and Hullabaloo so she would make fun of hybrids. By the time they reached High School, Apple Bud no longer cared for Ire's remarks, enraging Ire. Ire soon became obsessed with ruining Apple's life, but always manages to fail. Trivia *Apple Bud is Lunaflaire's most popular MacinDash foal, if not her most popular oc *Apple Bud's first word was "Soaring" *The first image of her was a cross over image with all of Luna's macindash ocs at the time *She originally didn't belong to Luna, as when Twiinyan first sold her to another person, but the returned her which lead to her adoption from Luna Gallery :Apple Bud Image Gallery Category:Female Category:Future Character Category:Mare Category:Pegasus Category:Pony Category:Farmers